


Two People Fell In Love

by DizzyDrea



Category: JAG
Genre: F/M, Family, Future Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Harm and Mac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two People Fell In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the series, so all episodes are fair game. Inspired by the Brad Paisley song _Two People Fell In Love_.
> 
> JAG and all its particulars is the property of Donald P. Belisarius, Belisarius Productions, Paramount Television, NBC Productions and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

 _A baby’s born in the middle of the night in a local delivery room_  
_They grab his feet, smack him ‘til he cries he goes home the next afternoon_  
_‘Fore you know it he’s off to school and then he graduates in May_  
_Goes out and gets a PhD and then cures all sorts of things_  
_Wins the Nobel Prize and saves a million different lives_  
_The world’s a better place for all he’s done_  
_It’s funny when you think about the reason he’s alive_  
_Its’ all because two people fell in love_  
   
He stood under the tall, stately oak, looking out over the park, taking in the view of the Capitol buildings, waiting. Shoulders squared from years of habit, he was still a tall man, despite the passage of nearly eighty years. And though his dark, full head of hair had long since been replaced with gray and then white, he still retained a look of youth about him.  
   
He always looked forward to this day every year, the chance to gather with family and friends to celebrate a lifetime of love. He always knew he had been lucky in life. But he liked to be reminded now and again.  
   
“Hey,” she called to him softly, walking up beside him to stand at his side. “What are you doing over here?”  
   
“Just wool-gathering,” came the easy reply. He pulled her to his side, resting his arm across her shoulders in a now familiar gesture. He snuck a look down at the woman at his side. She was still as beautiful now as she had been the day he’d married her, all those years ago, though her hair had gone gray and she wasn’t quite as quick on her feet as she had once been. Silently he thanked God for letting him love her all these years.  
   
They stood in silence for a few more minutes, watching as more people gathered in the park, setting out their own Fourth of July picnics, greeting family and friends. The sound of rustling grass caught their attention and they turned just in time to see a familiar figure walking toward them.  
   
“Sir, Ma’am,” a familiar voice called out.  
   
His face broke into a wide grin when he recognized who it was. “Bud! I haven’t been your commanding officer in twenty years. Do you think that once a year you could call me Harm?”  
   
Bud looked chagrined as he stood before his oldest friends. His face still round, hair gray now with the years, Bud Roberts was still the same. The two men embraced before Bud turned his attention to the woman standing beside Harmon Rabb.  
   
“Ma’am, you look better than ever!”  
   
“Oh Bud,” Sarah Rabb slapped his arm playfully before folding him into a hug of her own. “Where’s Harriet?”  
   
“Right behind him, ma’am!”  
   
Harriet Simms Roberts looked more petite than she had forty years ago, if that was possible. She had grown fragile, but still had the impish grin that had endeared her to all she met. The two women hugged before Harriet turned to Harm. “You gave us a scare, you know,” she admonished him.  
   
Harm’s face held a sheepish look as he hugged her. “Well, I guess I was just due for some TLC.”  
   
Harm made light of the situation, but indeed it had been serious. He’d had a mild heart attack only a few months earlier, and had nearly given his wife one, too. Fortunately they had gotten him medical help early, and his doctors now proclaimed him good as new. That didn’t stop his wife from worrying about him and fussing over him. But he was used to it now.  
   
“Are we the first to arrive?” Harriet wanted to know.  
   
“Actually, I think we’re a bit early,” Bud commented with surprise in his voice. They hadn’t been early to anything since their son AJ was born.  
   
Harm’s face broke into his now-familiar grin. “Come on you guys, let’s get this picnic set up before our kids get here and think we’ve been slacking off!”  
   
“Well, some of us have been,” a young voice called out behind them.  
   
Turning, Harm’s grin grew even bigger when he saw the owner of the voice. A lean man, not too tall, but fit, and just beginning to show gray at his temples, AJ Roberts carried himself like the man of authority he was. “AJ Roberts! How are you, my boy?”  
   
“Doing good, real good,” AJ enthused as he hugged the big man.  
   
“Work’s not getting you down?”  
   
“Well,” the young JAG hedged, “I don’t have anyone like you on my staff to give me fits, so I can’t complain too much.”  
   
Harm punched his godson in the arm even as he laughed at the joke. “That’s because they don’t make them like me anymore,” he advised the younger man.  
   
“And am I ever glad of that!” came the reply.  
   
Everyone laughed at the exchange between the former JAG and his young replacement. It was the same every year, and somehow it was comforting to know that not even age could dull the wit and charm of one Harmon Rabb, Jr.  
   
“Now, where’s that lovely bride of yours?”  
   
“Right here, daddy,” came the soft reply.  
   
Harm spun around and looked into the eyes of his daughter, so like her mother’s. She was not too tall, having taken after her mother in all respects, but she had always carried herself with grace, even though she had become a Marine and a lawyer. She was precious to him, this one, partly because she was his only daughter, but partly because she was his firstborn child, and mostly because she was the product of a deep and lasting love that he could now see mirrored on her face, reserved only for AJ Roberts, the man she loved.  
   
“Hi Trish,” he said softly, folding her into a hug.  
   
Patricia Rabb Roberts closed her eyes as she let her father squeeze her and hold her close. Though no one knew it, she had been the most frightened of everyone when he’d had the heart attack. She knew that one day he would leave them all, but she always hoped for that day to come later rather than sooner.  
   
Releasing her slowly, Harm looked down into her face and smiled. “Now, where are my grandkids?” he demanded.  
   
“They’re hardly kids anymore, dad,” she admonished him with a smile and a gentle pat on the arm. “But they’re all coming. At least I think they are.”  
   
“Oh I made sure they were coming,” AJ assured her. “Now, let’s get this show on the road. This picnic’s not going to set itself up!”  
   
_Right now at a picnic shelter, down by Caney Creek_  
_You’ll find potato salad hot dogs and baked beans_  
_The whole Wilson family’s lined up fillin’ their paper plates_  
_They’ve drove or flown in here from 15 different states_  
_Well Stanley Wilson says that 60 years ago he knew_  
_That Miss Emma Tucker was the one_  
_Now five generations get together every June_  
_All because two people fell in love_  
   
_There ain’t nothin’ not affected_  
_When two hearts get connected_  
_All that is, will be or, ever was_  
_Every single choice we make_  
_Every breath we get to take_  
_Is all because two people fell in love_  
   
Harm stood talking to his daughter and AJ, hearing all about the latest antics of his now grown grandchildren, laughing like he hadn’t laughed in a long time.  
   
“I hate to break it to you, AJ, but they are Rabbs,” he informed his son-in-law with a clap on the shoulder.  
   
“Yeah,” AJ said with some dismay, “I’m beginning to learn just what that means.”  
   
Harm’s attention was diverted by some new arrivals and he excused himself.  
   
“Mic Brumby,” Harm stated as he approached the man before him, extending his arm for a handshake.  
   
“Please, sir, it’s Michael. One Mic in the family is quite enough.”  
   
“Of course, Michael. And how is your grandfather? I haven’t spoken to him in a while.”  
   
Michael’s smile grew large with pride. “He’s doing really well, sir. We visited with him a couple of months ago. He complains of aches and pains where he never used to have them, but otherwise he’s getting along.”  
   
“I’m glad to hear it,” Harm told the young man sincerely. “Now, where’s my granddaughter?”  
   
Michael’s face turned worried. “She was right behind me, sir!” he exclaimed.  
   
Both men scanned the growing crowd, but in truth the young woman in question wasn’t hard to spot. “You can relax now, Michael. She’s found her grandmother. She’ll be fine.”  
   
A look of relief came over Michael’s features, and he visibly relaxed. Harm noticed not for the first time how protective he was of his wife. It reminded him of another Mic Brumby, in another time.  
   
“I’m sorry, sir. It’s just that I worry. She wanted to come here, to be here for today. And her doctor said it was okay, but that’s a long flight from Sidney, and I still worry.”  
   
“It’s okay, son,” Harm reassured his companion. “I’d be more concerned if you didn’t act like this. And you can call me Harm. Or Grandad.”  
   
Michael’s face broke into a huge grin at that. He’d had concerns when he’d first realized that he’d fallen in love with this man’s granddaughter. But they had had a long talk, and in the end, he’d come to understand that he was being accepted into a family that would love him, no matter the past.  
   
“You know I had a chance to sit down with my grandpa before we left Sidney. He said to send his love to you and Grams.” He paused a moment, unsure of whether or not to share what was on his mind. Finally deciding, he continued. “He told me that he was glad one of us had married a Mackenzie.”  
   
Harm smiled as he took in the words from his old rival across the sea. It had been so many years, and each of them had found happiness eventually. He was glad that Mic didn’t hold a grudge.  
   
His thoughts were interrupted by the approach of a pretty young woman who was very pregnant. “Did I hear someone talking about me over here?”  
   
She hugged her grandfather as best she could before turning to her husband. “Michael, did you tell him what Grandpa said?”  
   
“He told me,” Harm assured his granddaughter. “And you tell him from me that Michael’s Mackenzie is every bit the spitfire of her namesake. He might have gotten off too easily.”  
   
Mackenzie Rabb Brumby and her granddad Harm shared a laugh at that, putting Michael at ease for having shared what was in his grandfather’s heart.  
   
Breaking the moment, Harm spoke up first. “Where are your parents?”  
   
“You mean mum and dad aren’t here yet? Dad always makes sure they’re on time.”  
   
No sooner had the words escaped her mouth than her parents made their appearance. No small amount of fuss was made over the daughter of Matthew Rabb, former fighter pilot like his dad, and his lovely bride Sarah. Matthew always joked that almost every generation of Rabb men had to marry a Sarah, and he was no exception.  
   
The group was nearly complete now, and as Harm looked out over those gathered near, his family by friendship and by blood, he could not be prouder of what God had blessed him with.  
   
Everyone gathered around the picnic tables, laden with all sorts of food, everything from salads to baked beans to casseroles to home made bread. The group grew silent as all eyes turned to their family patriarch for the blessing.  
   
Harm looked out over the crowd that had gathered around. His wife and children, and their children, old friends from JAG like the Roberts, who were family now, Al and Jackie Mattoni who still made it to the picnic once in a while, Carolyn Imes and her husband, even Tiner and the Gunny had come today; every one of them dear to his heart. At length he began to speak.  
   
“I remember the first year we all gathered together to celebrate the 4 th of July. It was mostly a group of friends from JAG who had no other family in DC besides each other. It was Admiral Chegwidden who gave the blessing that day, as our father and leader. He has been missed for many years, but not forgotten.  
   
“Our family has grown. Bud and Harriet brought little AJ with them that first year, and have since brought their daughter Hope. Al and Jackie have brought their children off and on over the years. And my wife and I have been blessed to be able to bring our own children, and now grandchildren, to share in this wonderful day.  
   
Harm paused and smiled at the woman across the circle from him. It had been a long road for them to get to the altar, but he and a very wise Sarah Mackenzie had made it, and their marriage was as strong today as it was the day they wed.  
   
“And I hope that what this next generation learns from this celebration is this: that family, in whatever form it takes, is the strongest and most important bond there is. It is to be cherished and nurtured, and most of all, it is to be celebrated every chance you get.  
   
And with that final statement, Harm bowed his head and began to pray.  
   
“Our Heavenly Father, we thank you for the blessings of friends and family. And I pray that today we would all be reminded that we have a Heavenly Father who loves us just as much, and has blessed us with this family we gather with today. Please bless this food we are about to eat, and bless the hands that helped prepare it. Keep us safe when we are apart, and bring us together to celebrate again next year. In Jesus’ Name, Amen.  
   
Murmurs of “amen” floated out on the wind as the group disbursed to the table to partake in the generous meal spread out before them.  
   
_Well, I recall a young man who was driftin’ aimlessly_  
_And a young waitress who seemed lonesome as could be_  
_But in a little café right off of Fourteenth Avenue_  
_With a whole lotta help from up above_  
_We met and things sure turned around for me and you  
And all because two people fell in love_  
   
_Baby there ain’t nothin’ not affected_  
_When two hearts get connected_  
_All that is, will be or ever was_  
_I’m glad your dad could not resist_  
_Your momma’s charms and you exist_  
_All because two people fell in love_  
   
“You know, big brother, I really miss this,” Sergei Zhukov sighed, taking in the scene before him. Members of the extended family were chatting in small groups, some sitting on blankets, some at the picnic tables, others standing under the shade of the trees.  
   
“Well, no one told you to move to California, little brother,” Harm teased him with a smile.  
   
When Sergei had finally decided it was time to come to the states, Harm had let him stay at the loft for as long as he wanted. It was Harm’s mother who had insisted that Sergei come to San Diego for a visit. He’d never left. She had found him so much like Harm, and like their father, that she couldn’t hold a grudge, and before long, Sergei was calling her mom.  
   
Frank had insisted on sending him to college in Southern California, where Sergei met the girl of his dreams and settled down. It was a long running joke between the two brothers.  
   
“Nothing is keeping you from visiting us, you know,” he gently reminded Harm.  
   
“Yes, there is. My doctors and one very overprotective ex-Marine.”  
   
They laughed about that until Sergei turned serious again. “I am so glad you and Mac were able to find each other,” he told his brother. “I knew the first time I met her that you were meant for each other.”  
   
“You did not,” Harm protested.  
   
“I did,” Sergei insisted. “She rode halfway across the country, in a taxi, into a war zone, to get to you. If that isn’t love, I don’t know what is.”  
   
Harm’s face took on a faraway look as he remembered that trip. She had walked right into a tough situation because she knew he needed her. If he were being totally honest with himself, he had known even then that he loved her. But she had been nearly engaged to another man at the time, and he hadn’t wanted to ruin her happiness.  
   
“Maybe you’re right, Sergei. I think I was just too stubborn to admit it.”  
   
“It’s a Rabb trait,” the younger man informed him with a twinkle in his eye.  
   
“So my mother told me,” Harm chuckled ruefully.  
   
The two brothers stood in companionable silence for a time, enjoying the cool air of the evening after the sweltering heat of the day.  
   
“So, are you two talking about me?” Mac questioned as she approached the men.  
   
It always struck her how these two men, brought up in such different environments, by two different women, could be so much alike. Even now they were giving her the exact same look of innocence. She laughed as she put her arm around Harm’s waist, drawing him closer to her.  
   
“Well, darlin’,” Harm began, settling an arm around her shoulder, “you are my favorite subject.”  
   
“I knew there was a good reason I married you!”  
   
“I thought it was because of my meatless meatloaf,” Harm pouted.  
   
Sergei burst out laughing at the mention of his least favorite dish. “You know he tried to serve that to me once, too.”  
   
“Did you eat it?” Mac wanted to know, glancing at her husband to find him smiling down at her.  
   
“No! He wouldn’t tell me what was in it, and I’ve eaten enough unidentifiable military rations to know to ask first.”  
   
“Hey!” Harm sounded offended, but Mac knew better. His smile was bigger than hers.  
   
“I think I’ve done enough damage for now,” Sergei informed them. “I’m going to go find my wife before something bad happens to me.”  
   
Sergei patted Harm on the shoulder before heading towards the rest of the group.  
   
“So,” Mac began again, “were you two talking about me?”  
   
“Are you fishing, Mrs. Rabb?”  
   
“Do I need to?”  
   
Harm just chuckled. “Yes,” he told her patiently, “we were talking about you.”  
   
Mac narrowed her eyes a bit. “You gave up too easily. What were you saying?”  
   
Again Harm chuckled, this time at her suspicious nature. Ever the lawyer, Mac always wanted all the facts. Sighing patiently, he decided to let her in on the conversation he had just shared with his brother.  
   
“Sergei informs me that he knew we were in love with each other that day you met him in that Russian jail.”  
   
“He did not,” Mac echoed Harm’s words of just minutes earlier.  
   
“He claims he did. And he might be right.”  
   
Mac’s look of surprise made Harm smile. In their many years of marriage, they had talked all about how stupid they had been, but it always seemed to surprise them when someone else told them that they could see it all along.  
   
“Think about it, Mac,” he looked into her eyes. “You conned Alexei into driving you from Moscow to Chechnya in a taxi. And why? Because someone was going to try to assassinate the Russian president, and you knew I’d find my way into the middle of it. Sergei says that’s real love.”  
   
Mac did appear to think about it for long moments. It was so long ago but she could still remember it like it was yesterday. When she lifted her eyes to meet Harm’s, hers were shining.  
   
“I just felt so helpless in Moscow. Webb and Sokol had something to do, but I was told to just go to the hotel and wait. I couldn’t do that. I couldn’t let you face the situation alone. I had to be there for you.”  
   
Harm pulled Mac closer, hugging her to him. When he pulled back and smiled his winning smile at her, he was rewarded with a bright smile in return.  
   
“I’m glad you came, Mac. I was in shock over finding out about Sergei, and then the possibility of losing him again. If I had stopped to think about it, I would have willed you there.” He paused before he continued. “I knew I was in love with you, even then,” he softly admitted.  
   
“Oh, Harm. I don’t remember a time when I wasn’t in love with you. I’m just glad we came to our senses.”  
   
“I know a lot of other people who do, too.”  
   
Mac reached up and kissed him softly on the lips, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. When they broke apart, deep blue pools searched rich brown ones for confirmation of what had been there all along.  
   
“Speaking of other people,” Mac began, “we ought to get back before our kids send out a search party.”  
   
“I’m right where I want to be,” Harm told his wife as they walked back to the picnic area to rejoin the group.  
   
_You know to me it’s all so clear_  
_Every one of us is here_  
_All because two people fell in love_  
   
_A baby’s born in the middle of the night_  
_Local delivery room_  
_They grab his feet, smack him ‘til he cries_  
_He goes home the next afternoon_  
   
The fireworks bursting overhead lit the Capitol like daylight. Bright bursts of red and orange followed by shimmering twinkles like rain and then rich blues and greens. It didn’t matter that they couldn’t hear the music being played at the Reflecting Pool. The show above them more than made up for it.  
   
Of all the Rabb family traditions, this was by far everyone’s favorite. The chance to gather together to catch up on everyone’s lives, hear all the latest good news, spend time with family and good friends, and end it all with the most spectacular fireworks display known to man. It never seemed to matter how far they had to travel to get there. Almost every year, with very few exceptions, they all gathered to celebrate together. It was what made the day and the family special.  
   
As bright flashes continued to light up the night sky, from somewhere in the group, a small yelp could be heard. All eyes turned in the general direction of the sound, but no one but those closest had any idea what it could mean.  
   
“I don’t believe it!” Mackenzie hollered.  
   
“Are you okay, luv?” her husband wanted to know.  
   
“Of all days!” she continued as if she hadn’t heard his question. “I couldn’t even sit here and enjoy the show!”  
   
Mackenzie gave another small yelp as her hand flew to her rounded belly and she met her husband’s eyes.  
   
“Is something wrong with the baby, luv?” Michael said, his tone becoming more insistent.  
   
“My water just broke,” Mackenzie finally answered him, exasperation in her voice.  
   
Mac’s attention was instantly riveted. She turned from her place on the blanket nearby to question her granddaughter.  
   
“How far apart are the contractions, sweetie?”  
   
“Far enough,” she replied in frustration. “I guess this means I won’t get to finish seeing the show.”  
   
Mac just chuckled. This was Mackenzie’s favorite part, she knew, and it would be tough to get her to leave if she thought there was no need.  
   
“When’s your due date again?” This came from Sarah Rabb, concern for her daughter bringing her from her husband’s side at the table.  
   
“Not for another couple of weeks, mom.”  
   
Mac and Sarah silently looked at each other over the young woman’s head. Trish Roberts, sensing that something was amiss, came over to lend a hand.  
   
“Mackenzie,” she began, hoping she could impress upon the young woman how important this had become. “We really should get you to the hospital. Bethesda is really close, and they’re great. They took care of your granddad when he was sick.”  
   
When it looked like she would protest again, her grandmother spoke up. “I know you want to stay, honey, but first babies tend to come fast, and your grandfather has already helped bring one baby into the world in a rather unconventional place. I don’t think he really wants to try that again.”  
   
That got a smile from everyone nearby. Hearing them talk about him, Harm couldn’t resist adding his two cents.  
   
“Much as I love you, Mackenzie, I’m getting too old for this!”  
   
Mackenzie laughed until another contraction hit her. She squeezed Michael’s hand until he thought she would break bones, and only when the pain eased some did she let up.  
   
Seeing the look on his face, Harm leaned over. “I’ve been through this a few times. It only gets worse from here,” he whispered.  
   
Michael looked up at his grandfather’s face and smiled. “Thanks a lot,” he shot back, sarcasm dripping from his words.  
   
Soon the picnic area was abuzz with activity. Mackenzie’s things were gathered and soon she and Michael were on their way to the hospital, Matthew and Sarah acting as chauffeur.  
   
Quiet descended on those left behind as silent prayers for safety were lifted heavenward, prayers for Mackenzie and Michael and the new life they were bringing into the world, but also prayers for her father, the former fighter jock, that he wouldn’t turn his car into a low-flying plane in his haste to get to the hospital.  
   
The group broke up soon after, the clean-up taking much less time than it usually did since everyone was eager to get home and learn about the birth of the newest family member.  
   
With promises to let everyone know when the baby finally arrived, the families went their separate ways. Harm and Mac, though, couldn’t go home. They had been at the hospital for the birth of each one of their grandchildren, and were determined to be there as one of those grandchildren brought a new life into the world.  
   
It was much later, and most all of the visitors had gone from the hospital. Matthew and Sarah Rabb and his mother, Mac, had gone in search of coffee, having been in the waiting room for hours waiting for word on the newest Rabb.  
   
Harm sat in the rocking chair in the corner of Mackenzie’s room, slowly rocking and peering down at the small bundle in his arms: his great-granddaughter, Catherine. She was beautiful, but he supposed that was because he was the proud grandfather, since all newborns seemed to look like overripe prunes at first.  
   
“It’s nice to finally meet you, Catherine,” he whispered into blue eyes so like his own. “Although we wish you had waiting a little while longer. But I understand. You couldn’t wait to meet everyone. After all, you’d been hearing about us for so long, you must have been curious.”  
   
Harm paused and gently ran his finger along the cheek of this precious bundle in his arms. “You, my little angel, are beautiful.”  
   
“I’m sure you say that to all the girls, graddad,” came the groggy words from across the room.  
   
Harm looked up to find Mackenzie’s eyes on him, a small smile playing at her lips.  
   
“Hi, sweetie,” he called in a low voice. “I’m sorry I woke you. We were just getting acquainted.”  
   
“You didn’t wake me,” she reassured him. “I’m glad you like her.”  
   
Harm’s eyes misted over as he looked into the blue eyes of his granddaughter. “Little Mac,” he told her, using the nickname from her childhood, “you did good.”  
   
Tears formed in Mackenzie’s eyes at those words of praise. Harm rose and placed his newest granddaughter back in her bassinet before crossing the room to take Mackenzie in his arms and hug her. A sound from the door caused both of them to turn, trying to find out who was there.  
   
Mac smiled at her husband and her namesake, embracing in the semi-dark of the hospital room. It was a scene she never got tired of. She always thought of how she had almost missed it all those years ago, and thanked God every time, because she wouldn’t trade her life now for anything.  
   
Crossing the room to Mackenzie’s bedside, she placed a hand on her husband’s shoulder and leaned down to kiss her granddaughter lightly on the forehead. “You rest now,” she instructed quietly. “We’ll come back to admire the newest Rabb tomorrow.”  
   
Rising, Harm placed a kiss on her brow before following his wife out of the room. Standing in the hall, he pulled Mac into his embrace, smiling down into warm brown eyes that were shining with love.  
   
“A great- granddaughter!” he exclaimed.  
   
“And she’s as beautiful as her mother, and her grandmother,” Mac agreed.  
   
“And her great-grandmother, don’t forget,” he reminded her.  
   
Mac smiled her best smile, the one reserved only for this man. In all the years they had been married, it had never failed to stop his heart and now was no exception.  
   
“You know, Sarah, I want to thank you for this, for all of this. I have three wonderful children, a whole bunch of grandchildren, and now this. I never imagined my life would be so full.”  
   
“Harmon Rabb,” Mac returned, “you promised me on our wedding day that our life together would be full of wonder. I guess you were right.”  
   
They stood together like that for some time, just content to be in each other’s arms where they had always belonged, listening to each other breathe, feeling each other’s heart beat.  
   
They didn’t notice another couple down the hall, locked in a similar embrace, counting their blessings. Matthew and Sarah Rabb watched the older couple, silently thanking the Lord above for the two people who fell in love all those years ago and started this wonderful thing called family.  
   
~Finis


End file.
